Sweet disposition
by Paanchy
Summary: Hola Tanya Soy yo Edward... cuando necesitas escapar y solo una sonrisa te hace olvidar todo.
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet disposition**

Hola primero que nada hay que aclarar que los personajes le perteneces a Stephanie Meyer y nosotras somos unas fans locas que quiere unir a una linda pareja.

**Summary:** Hola Tanya Soy yo Edward... cuando necesitas escapar y solo una sonrisa te hace olvidar todo.

Yuksy y yo (Paanchy) esperamos que les guste ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fría mañana en Denali" escucho decir por la radio, mientras juego descalza en el patio trasero haciendo monitos de nieve, ¿Aburrida? Si lo estaba y mucho, este lugar es hermoso, pero me cansa la monotonía del día a día, a estas horas de la mañana no podía salir en busca de algún humano que me entretuviera, así que no quedaba mas remedio que estar en mi casa, sola, mis hermanas viajando con sus respectivas parejas y yo haciendo un monito de nieve como única compañía.

Escucho a lo lejos la melodía de _Sweet desposition_ si tengo suerte es algún humano que quiere jugar a estas horas de la mañana, o alguna de mis hermanas avisándome donde están, han pasado los años, pero después de la muerte de Sasha, ellas me tienen respeto como su líder de familia. Veo el identificador de llamada, _numero desconocido _

– ¿Alo? – contesto sin saber quien es.

– Hola Tanya Soy yo Edward... – ¡Dios! Eso si es suerte Edward Cullen llamándome – te llamo porque tengo unos problemas... – lo sentí suspirar –y necesito saber si me puedes ospedar unos días en Denali – Un día mil años, los que quieras.

– Claro que si, siempre puedes contar conmigo Edward, lo sabes.

– Gracias Tanya, estos días iré hacia allá – genial pensé – primero estaré unos días con mi hija luego que se valla con Isabella me iré hacia allá... – con la sorpresa de escuchar su vos se me olvido que existía esa ex humana. Lo que si me pareció extraño es que Edward quiera alejarse de su hija, su adoración más grande.

– ¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Qué pasa con Bella?

– Tuvimos un problema – lo sentir suspirar de nuevo, con eso y su voz me decía que tenían graves problemas – quizás nos divorciemos – me sorprendí demasiado con esa noticia, peor no puedo evitar sonreír, la posibilidad de estar con el, que desapareció cuando vino por primera vez a Denali después de ver a Bella, volvió a renacer, y mas fuerte que nunca.

– Lo siento Edward pero ¿estas seguro?

– Bella es muy terca – su vos se escuchaba cada vez mas triste –quizás esto valla enserio.

– Lo siento Edward, pero sabes que siempre estaré hay para ti… ven cuando quieras... siempre te estoy esperando

– Gracias Tanya siempre has sido una buena amiga.

– Y siempre lo seré - solo amiga desgraciadamente.

– Y como ha estado tu familia Tanya?

– Bien, Kate y Camen en sus mundos con sus respectivas parejas a veces se van los fines de semana y me dejan sola en casa, este es uno de esos fines de semanas, pero algo que ya me acostumbre

– Que bien...y ¿tu? ¿no tienes pareja?

– No aun no encuentro a ese alguien que me despierte los sentimientos del amor – aun no encuentro a alguien como tu pienso.

– Ya veras que llegara...eres hermosa Tanya veras que tarde o temprano aparecerá el indicado.

– He esperado muchísimos años... creo que ya estoy perdiendo la esperanza.

– No seas mensa veras que llegara.

– Ojala se así – escucho su hermosa risa –no ves te saco risas, ven pronto, me alegro mucho cuando estas conmigo.

– Tratare, solo pasare unos días con Renesmee y luego me iré a tu casa

– ¿Serás capaz de alejarte de ella Edward? es tu hija - dije con miedo a su respuesta

– No lo hare – hablo serio – tendré que verla de vez en cuando –su voz se escuchaba cada ves mas triste cuando hablaba de ese tema –viajare a Forks si es necesario para verla –su respuesta me sorprendió ¿Acaso no viviría mas en Forks?

– ¿Dejaras a Isabella con tu familia? y ¿tú te alejaras de ellos? ¿Acaso no tiene a su chucho? – me arrepentí de la agresividad de mis palabras y lo rápido que lo dije – ¿no quiere hablar del tema? Cierto, perdón.

– No lo se Tanya pero no creo que volvamos. Y no creo que ella vuelva a Forks

– Lo siento, no se que decir - suspiro y sonrío para animar mi tono de voz - cuando vengas voy ha hacer que te olvides de tus problemas aunque sea un rato, es lo mínimo que te mereces amigo –amigo, como duele decir esa palabra.

– Gracias Tanya de verdad te quiero mucho

– Y yo a ti Edward

– De verdad gracias, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea

– Gracias, de verdad eres muy importante para mi Edward.

– Tu igual Tanya

Llego el día Lunes, mis hermanas vuelven a casa, estamos juntas en el salón, me cuentan como les fue, las fotos que se casaron con sus respectivas parejas, Carmen era la mas entusiasmada, nunca había ido a esos lugares acompañada de Eleazar, hemos recorrido mil veces esos lugares, pero ella los vuelve a encontrar especial, solo por que esta con el, que lindo el amor ¿no? Lastima que nunca he podido vivir eso.

–¿Qué hiciste este fin de semana Tanya? –pregunto Garret

– Nada interesante, lo mismo de siempre Garret.

– Vamos, es imposible que no hayas echo nada interesante, tienes una sonrisa distinta –insistió ahora Kate.

– ¿Sonrisa distinta? Están locos.

_Save me, please come and save me, I'm gettin' crazy for you. Tell me, please come and tell me, I'm lost, I'm waiting for the truth._

Suena mi celular, ¡Genial! Ahora si que me molestaran, contesto rápido y me voy hacia el patio.

– ¿Edward?

– Hola Tanya, ¿te sorprendí?

– Un poco

– Tanya quería saber ¿cuando vendrás a Forks?

– No lo se, no me gusta viajar sin mis hermanas, tendría que ver con ellas pero si me necesitas puedo ir sola si quieres.

– trata, te gustara estar acá, pero si no puedes sola, no te preocupes –algo le pasaba a Edward y tenia que saber.

– Si me dices que me necesitas, yo voy, hablo con ellas y voy contigo.

– No te preocupes, prefiero ir yo.

– Bueno eso es mucho mejor nadie nos molestara.

– Así es, ya sabes como es Alice

– Si, ¿no te ha dicho nada porque vienes?

– No lo sabe –suspiro –solo Rose –esto es más grave de lo que pensé Alice siempre fue la confidente de Edward, no Rose.

– ¿No lo ha visto en sus visiones? Creí que tenias mas confianza con Alice que con Rose.

– La verdad últimamente no tenemos buena comunicación con Alice, lo mas seguro es que ya me vio ir, pero realmente me da lo mismo lo que diga.

– Ok, creo que las cosas están peor de lo que parecen, lo siento.

– Pues si... –suspiro – pero no te preocupes Tanya espero que me tengas buenos panoramas en Denali.

– Los mejores –sonreí.

– Entonces ya quiero ir –río, su risa era melodiosa. Me puso muy feliz escucharla

– Yo también ya quiero que llegues.

– Será pronto – Me doy vuelta y ve las dos caras de mis hermanas sorprendidas escuchando la conversación, pidiendo desde ya un explicación.

– Bueno Edward me tengo que ir espero que llegues pronto te mando un beso.

– Cuídate y gracias por todo.

– Chao – colgué el teléfono.

– Así que por Edward Cullen era esa sonrisa ¿no? Hermanita – dijo Carmen

– Sabes que el esta casado con Bella Tanya –dijo Kate, por su tono de voz se notaba que estaba preocupada.

– Si, lo se, y se que también Edward esta pasando por un momento complicado y necesita mi ayuda, y siempre estaré para el –me fui a la escalera quería estar en mi habitación, no quería escuchar mas opiniones del tema.

– Sabes que el no te ama Tanya –susurro Kate

"Lo se muy bien" me respondí a mi misma.

En los cuatro días siguientes, no supe de nada de Edward, mis hermanas no quisieron hablar del tema, porque cuando lo intento Garret como broma, le di una mirada fulminante que nadie quiso hablar mas del tema.

Cuando estaba en medio del Parque tratando de encontrar un oso para alimentarme.

_Save me, please come and save me, I'm gettin' crazy for you. Tell me, please come and tell me, I'm lost, I'm waiting for the truth._Suena mi cellular.

– Hola Edward –conteste recostándome en el pasto que estaba pisando.

– Hola Tanya ¿Como estas?

– Muy bien –demasiado feliz que llamaras, pero eso no lo iba a decir – ¿y tú?

– Igual –su tono de voz me recordó por el momento que estaba pasando –pero pasara ¿no?

– Todos pasan por algún nubarrón, pero siempre pasa y llega el sol para curar todo

– suspire y sonreí, recordando algunos nubarrones de mi vida, y como se borraron cuando llego el sol.

– Eso espero...solo que ya quiero que llegue el sol...he vivido mucho en la oscuridad como para seguir haciéndolo.

– Todo llega al tiempo que debe llegar, ya veras que cuando vengas no tendrás ningún nubarrón y todo será sol... – trate de animarlo –no literalmente, ya sabes que aquí pasan nublado todos los días –escuche su risa por mi comentario.

– Que eres mensa, pero gracias por subirme el animo...

– Siempre y ¿Como esta Carlisle? mi viejo amigo - sonrío con nostalgia, tratando de quitar el tema de Bella y su relación.

– Bien, aunque estos días no lo he visto mucho, ya sabes por el trabajo.

– Siempre tan trabajólico, siempre he pensado como Esme lo soporta.

– Simplemente por que lo ama... es todo.

– Bueno algún día espero entender a que limites llega el amor.

– ¿y como esta todo por Denali?

– Bien, monótono, cada día me aburro mas de Denali, pero este es el lugar de mi familia –recordé lo que estaba haciendo en el parque –además los osos son muy buenos –escuche su risa.

– mira que bien... y ¿no has pensado en viajar?...no se recorrer lugares...salir de la rutina.

– Si es contigo me encantaría, si es sola, me quedan pocos lugares sin conocer.

– mmm… pues vamos... –me sorprendí de su respuesta –donde quieras...necesito salir de aquí ya. –aun sorprendida de su respuesta, no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

– Genial, entonces te parece si te paso a buscar y luego nos vamos a –me quede en silencio un segundo pensando que lugar seria genial para estar los dos juntos – ¿te parece Paris?

– Perfecto – me imagine viajando con Edward por Europa, en Francia, Inglaterra, Italia, recordar ese país me hizo acordarme de ella.

– Pero un segundo ¿que pasa? con tu sabes.

– Pues –suspiro –nada...no pasa nada con ella...ni hablamos, nada... entonces que dices, ¿Cuándo partimos?

– Mañana en la mañana parto a Forks, tengo que arreglar mi equipaje y hablar con mis hermanas.

– Me parece perfecto...

.

.

.

.

.

Esperamos sus comentarios y opiniones ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet disposition**

Hola primero que nada hay que aclarar que los personajes le perteneces a Stephanie Meyer y nosotras somos unas fans locas que quiere unir a una linda pareja.

**Summary:** Hola Tanya Soy yo Edward... cuando necesitas escapar y solo una sonrisa te hace olvidar todo.

Yuksy y yo (Paanchy) esperamos que les guste ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

La mañana estaba nublada, como siempre, decidí dejarles una nota a mis hermanas, no quería escuchar sus sermones como _"Te vas a arrepentir" _o_ "eres la única que saldrá lastimada" _o bla bla bla guardé un par de jeans, una falda, algunas blusas y tres vestidos en un mochila, el resto lo compraría en el viaje, me la puse en la espalda y empecé a caminar y correr hacia Forks. Pasé por lindos lugares, pero ninguno me importó tanto, solo iba pensando en ver la sonrisa de Edward. Llegué más pronto de lo que creí, pensé en pasar por la casa Cullen, pero si aún están las cosas como creo que están, prefiero llamar a Edward y avisarle que llegué.

Me siento en una cafetería en el centro de Forks, y se acerca el mesero.

– ¿En que la puedo ayudar? –me miraba embobado.

– Quiero un café cortado –le sonreí sin tomarlo mucho en cuenta, no quería humanos ahora, solo quería ver a Edward.

– ¿Algo mas señorita?

– No gracias.

Cuando el chico se fue tomé el teléfono y marqué el número de Edward.

– Hola –contestó al segundo sonido del teléfono.

– Hola –no pude evitar sonreír – estoy en el centro de Forks, preferí llamarte por teléfono.

– Dame unos minutos y estoy allá…

– Ok, besos te espero –corté el teléfono y llegó el chico con mi café.

– Disculpe pero usted no es de por aquí ¿cierto?

– No –no quería conversar con el chico así que fui lo más cortante y cortes que pude ser.

A los minutos después cuando estaba apunto de irme de la cafetería, ya que la mirada del chico me estaba incomodando más de lo normal. Veo acercarse el Volvo de Edward, pagué el café que ni siquiera toqué, y me pare para correr a velocidad humana para saludar a Edward.

– ¡Edward! –lo abrasé y veo su sonrisa cuando me corresponde el abrazo.

– Hola –se alejó un poco de mi y me miró de arriba abajo –sigues igual de hermosa –reí por sus palabras y actitud.

– Gracias por el cumplido caballero –escuché esa risa tan hermosa que él tiene.

– De nada… entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Cuándo quieres que nos vayamos?

– Cuando tú estés listo, aunque me encantaría recorrer estos bosques, hace mucho no estoy por acá –me miró y me dio una de esas sonrisas torcidas que tanto me gustan y hace sin saber.

– Entonces vamos, tendremos que cazar mucho antes de partir ya que en Paris es muy difícil.

– Tienes razón, tu conoces el lugar, se mi guía –lo miré coquetamente y me sonrío de nuevo.

– Vamos a dejar el volvo e iremos al bosque –me abrió la puerta del auto para que me subiera en el, todo un caballero, y luego subió él.

– ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

– Tranquilo, me vine despacio en algunos lugares porque eran muy lindos, ya sabes para pensar un poco.

– ¿Que tiene que pensar tanto en esa cabecita? – Sonrío y me miró –no me digas que te estabas arrepintiendo –no pude evitar reírme.

– ¿Me ves como una chica arrepentida? – puse mi mejor puchero –estaba pensando en los lindos vestidos que elegirás para mi en Paris ¿te párese? –solo me vio y comenzó a reírse.

–¿Elegir yo? –se concentró en mis ojos –no soy muy bueno pero hare el intento –llegamos mas pronto de lo que esperé a su casa, estacionó el auto, se bajó y al segundo me estaba abriendo la puerta y ofreciéndome su mano para que bajara yo –¿vamos? –volvió a poner su sonrisa torcida que tanto me gusta.

– Tan caballero como siempre –tome su mano, baje del auto y le di un beso en la mejilla, _"Lo siento tenia que hacerlo"_ pensé para que me escuchara.

– No te preocupes, vamos –comenzó a correr muy rápido, se dio la vuelta y me miro –¿Te quedaras atrás? –se río y empezó a correr de nuevo. –me alegre demasiado de verlo así, juguetón, y contento.

– ¡Eso es trampa! –grite y corrí detrás de él –me deberías dar ventaja –cuando me escuchó río y empezó a correr mas lento para que lo pudiera alcanzar. Cuando llegue a su lado –insisto deberías darme ventaja.

– anda, corre igual te alcanzare –río con burla, lo mire desafiante y corrí, el me seguía atrás si alcanzarme –gracias por venir –susurro sabiendo que lo escucharía _"Ya te lo dije siempre estar cuando me necesites" _pare en seco y retrocedí para abrazarlo.

– Eres un tramposo –le susurre

– ¿Tramposo yo? –rió –para nada –lo mire seriamente y puse mis manos en las caderas.

– Si eres un tramposo, nunca correría más rápido que tu, eso es imposible –levante una ceja intentando no reír. Él solo con verme no pudo evitar reírse.

– Bueno, lo acepto, pero no te enojes –no pude seguir manteniendo mi postura de "Chica enojada" me reí y le pegue en el hombro para salir corriendo hacia un río que estaba cerca. Edward venia detrás mío, cuando llegué al río, me senté en la orilla, metiendo una mano en el para sentir como corre el agua, y Edward se sentó al lado mío.

– ¿Cómo están las cosas en Denali?

– Nada fuera de lo normal, las chicas están bien y Denali tan monótono como siempre –cuando lo veo me concentro en sus ojos, _"Como Bella es tan tonta"_ no, no debí pensar eso –lo siento Edward. –Edward me vio y frunció el ceño.

– ¿Por qué piensas eso?

– Porque solo una mujer tonta te dejaría escapar, pero no pensemos en eso –trate de cambiar el tema lo mas rápido posible –acabo de oler a la mamá de Bambi muy cerca y me apetece comer –reí por mi comentario, el suspiro y se rió también.

– Eres una mensa –se paro y me ofreció su mano para pararme también –vamos –Corrí antes que el para atrapar el ciervo que había olido. El rió y empezó a buscar otro ciervo, mientras yo cazaba el mió.

Cuando termine de Cazar, me limpie un poco que quedo en mi boca mientras Edward iba al rió y se limpia sus manos y boca también, luego llegó a mi lado y me abrazó.

– De verdad, muchas gracias, me ayudas mucho a pasar el tiempo.

– Deja de agradecer, me siento mal, sabes que siempre contaras conmigo –le doy un beso en la mejilla y lo dejo un poco manchado, lo limpio con mi pulgar y luego corro al río, y el me sigue.

– Jamás, y no quiero que te sientas mal –me dijo mientras miraba como me limpiaba.

– Listo –me pare y quede a su altura –¿Ahora a donde vamos? –tomé su mano –No te molesta ¿cierto? –dije viendo nuestras manos unidas, _"porque si te molesta no importa" _pensé.

– No te preocupes –me dio un apretón mas fuerte –vamos a mi casa a buscar mis maletas, aprovechando que Alice no esta, y así nos vamos.

– Me parece genial, ¡Vamos! –le sonreí.

Comenzamos a correr tomados de la mano hasta el volvo, donde el me abrió la puerta como siempre, para que yo subiera primero. Mientras conducía puse música para ambientar, en una radio encontré unas de mis canciones Favoritas, _Eclipse (All yours) de Metric _comencé a tararearla mientras Edward conducía. Llegamos muy pronto a la casa, el se bajó de nuevo antes que yo, para llegar al segundo después y abrirme la puerta. Tomó mi mano y me llevó a la entrada de la casa.

– Adelante, estas en tu cosa –le sonreí y entré.

– Muchas gracias caballero, ¿Hay alguien en casa?

– La verdad no –se encogió de hombros –Carlisle anda en el hospital, Rose y Emmett de viaje, y Alice y Jasper andan de compran, bueno Alice –rió –y bueno, Esme –comenzó a mirar por la casa, no se donde anda, ven acompáñame.

– Donde tu vayas yo voy –me guío hacia su cuarto, cuando llegamos empezó a buscar sus maletas.

– ¿Cuánto equipaje llevaras? Yo traje solo una mochila, en Paris quiero comprar el resto del equipaje, o en Londres –sonreí.

– Solo esta –me mostró una maleta –es que no soy mucho de compras.

– Pero no te podrás escapar de Gucci y Armani conmigo. –su melodiosa risa apareció de nuevo.

– Sin duda escapo de Alice y me encuentro con otra y peor – yo solo reí –vamos –tomo mi mano, con la otra la maleta y salimos de la casa –es que no quiero encontrarme con nadie.

– Bueno, vamos, digamos que es imposible decirle que no a tu sonrisa.

– Gracias por el cumplido.

Subimos al volvo y condujo hacia el aeropuerto.

– Nos sacaremos muchas fotos, se que nunca olvidaré este viaje, pero aún así quiero tener recuerdos fotográficos.

– Esta bien, por mi no hay problema, yo también quiero tener recuerdos –le sonreí y al rato después llegamos al aeropuerto, estacionó su auto y luego me ayudo a bajar, tomó su maleta y mi mochila, sacó los pasajes de su bolsillo y me los paso.

– Los compre esta mañana.

– Genial vamos a ingresar nuestro vuelo –no había una fila muy larga así que pronto hicimos todos los tramites para poder abordar el avión, una ves allí nos sentamos juntos y yo recosté mi cabeza en su hombro.

– Te quiero mucho Edward.

– Yo también Tanya – tomó mi mano y beso mi cabeza.

– Hace tiempo no subía a un avión, los últimos viajes que he hecho con mi clan han sido por America, y bueno, caminamos para disfrutar mejor del paisaje.

– Entonces gracias por el honor de su compañía en este viaje señorita –sonreí.

– El honor es todo mío caballero, eres tan a la antigua – _"me encantas"_

– Lo siento –sonríe –ya no puedo cambiar, tu también me encantas. –me levanté para poder mirarlo y sonreír –como hubiera querido que las cosas fueran diferentes –suspiró y se recostó en su asiento para mirar por la ventanilla.

"_A mi también me hubiera encantado que las cosas fueran diferentes, ojala me hubieras elegido a mi y no a ella" _–él sonrío a medias.

– Ojala pudiera elegir Tanya –suspiró, tomó mi mano y me miró –pero no te quiero hacer sufrir.

– Ya no me haces sufrir, antes si, pero ahora no, creo que me volví inmune a ti.

– No quiero que te ilusiones –suspiró.

– ¿Me ves como una chica ilusionada? Se perfectamente tus limites.

– Lo siento si te ofendí, pero no quiero hacerte daño –besó mi mano.

– No lo harás, insisto conozco tus limites, ya no soy la misma de antes –sonrió y besó mi mejilla sin soltar mi mano. Siempre cuando me besa me pongo nerviosa, aunque se sus limites, no puede no causar efectos sus besos.

– ¿Cuánto crees que falta para que parta el avión? –terminé de hablar y se escucha la voz del capitán pidiendo que se abrochen sus cinturones.

– Nada – sonrió y abrochó su cinturón –esperó que esto sea algo inolvidable –apoyó su cabeza sin dejar de mirarme.

– Yo también lo espero –abroché mi cinturón, me recosté en el asiento y cerré mis ojos, verlo seria una tortura, conozco sus limites, pero también conozco muy bien los míos.

.

.

.

.

Esperamos sus comentarios ^^


End file.
